


Caged

by SanctuaryCheyenne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 16:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanctuaryCheyenne/pseuds/SanctuaryCheyenne
Summary: He's just a boy but she isn’t just a girl!J. K. Rowling stated in an interview that she had initially planned for Hermione to have a younger sister, but by the time Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix was released, she still had not made an appearance and Rowling felt it was "too late" by that point.This is the story of Hermione Granger's sister. Draco is sent to kidnap her after he fails to kill Dumbledore. This is his last chance. But little Granger isn't just a muggle and this isn't as easy as he thought it was going to be.





	Caged

**Author's Note:**

> The Prologue is a bit of a short chapter. The chapters later on will probably be longer.   
> Enjoy!

 

He stood in the rain, waiting for her to come home. He had seen Mrs and Mr Granger leave earlier this afternoon, just after he had arrived. But there was no sign of her. The house was dark, and he hadn’t seen any movement inside. She must have gone out before he had come here. So, he stood in front of the house, under his invisibility cloak, waiting for her to come back home.

He sighed impatiently. This was ridiculous, why couldn’t they send someone else to do this? But he couldn’t fail this mission. The Dark Lord would kill him for sure this time. If his godfather hadn’t stepped in when he did, Draco would’ve gone mad from the curiatius curse. To say the Dark Lord had not been happy when he heard that it had been Snape, and not Draco, who had killed Dumbledore, would be the understatement of the year.  No, he could not fail this.

The sound of girl-laughter made him look up. At the end of the street stood a group of kids, who apparently didn’t care that they were getting soaking wet by the rain that kept pouring down.  
They were all dressed in the same kind of uniform. And as they walked closer to him, he could see that it was a school uniform. Dark green in colour, thou in the distance it would look black. A white blouse with a dark green tie. The girls wore a green and white plaited skirt, the boys all wore dark green pants. The green reminded him of Slytherin and Hogwarts and how he could never go back there. Not after helping the Death Eaters get into the school.

He looked back at the group and spotted her almost immediately, her hair was the same chestnut brown colour as her sister, but it was less bushy and more wavy. Probably because it was way longer than Grangers' hair. Good, if she tried to run it would fly backwards and he could grab it and drag her back.

The group laughed loudly one more time before most of the kids walked on. Only two remained; little Granger and a tall boy with messy dark blond hair. They were walking hand in hand. She was holding a paper cup in her other hand, probably filled with coffee and she kept smiling up at the boy as he talked about something called soccer. She took a sip from the cup and nodded sometimes but he could see that she didn’t really care about whatever the boy was talking about.

They walked past him, and he noticed how small she was. She couldn’t be taller than 5,3 max. and she was skinny and a muggle. This was going to be easy. The boy would leave, she would go inside and then he would grab her and apparate away to the manor. The Dark Lord wouldn’t be mad at him anymore and then he could go on with his life. And his aunt wouldn’t give him that death glare anymore. She was even more disappointed then his parents had been when she found out that he hadn’t killed Dumbledore. And she had watched as the Dark Lord crucioed him and even offered to do it herself.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by something the boy said. “Happy early 16th birthday,” little Granger laughed.

“I don’t turn sixteen until next week.” A blush formed on her cheeks as she said this, and she brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

“I know but…” The boy looked uncomfortable.

“But what?” Little Granger looked up annoyed. It was almost the exact same look Granger would give Weasley when he did something stupid. What was almost all the time? He couldn’t understand how someone could stand to be around Weasley all the time. Didn’t they feel their brain cells dye off the moment they came near him?

“But I’m leaving this weekend. Me and my dad. He is going on a business trip and thinks it’s a good idea for me to come along. I’m sorry.” The boy didn’t look like he was sorry. He looked like he wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible.

“Whatever,” he heard her mutter and she turned toward the door, keys in her hand. He had expected her to say something more than just ‘whatever’.

“Hé, don’t be mad. I’ve got something for you.” The boy had grabbed little Granger by the shoulder and turned her around.

“Here,” he handed her a plastic bag.  “It’s that book you were talking about.” She didn’t take the book out of the plastic bag. She just looked at the boy like she wanted to say something but at the same time didn’t because it would start an argument.

“Thank you, Jeremy. That’s very nice,” she finally said. The boy smiled and apparently didn’t see the insincerity in her eyes.

“I’ll see you after the holiday.” Jeremy kissed her on the cheek and walked away. Little Granger stared after him before biting her lip and shaking her head. As he walked closer, he could see the tears in her eyes.  _Trouble in paradise_. He smirked. If she was distracted, she wouldn’t have time to notice what was going on before he grabbed her.

She opened the door and stepped inside. He followed closely as she walked towards the kitchen and stopped in front of the table to pick up a small piece of paper.

“Vi, we won’t be home for dinner. There is still some microwaveable basmati rice left in the drawer and a vegetarian schnitzel in the fridge. love, mum and dad,” she read out loud.  As he entered the kitchen, he saw her throw down the piece of paper on the table. She turned around and walked straight past him, and he could feel her hair brush against his hand.

What was he waiting for, he thought as he looked at her as she walked up the stairs. He could’ve grabbed her already. Nobody was home and she couldn’t see him. She wouldn’t even have time to scream. He took a deep breath and stepped on the first step of the stairs. It creaked loudly and he froze.

“Hello. Mione is that you? You’re home early. Mum and dad won’t be home for dinner.”

Little Granger appeared at the top of the stairs dressed in a pink nightgown with grey dots on it. Her hair was still dripping wet from the rain.

“Hermione is that you?” she asked again. “Crookshank?”

It was quiet for a second and then she walked down the stairs.

“Hello?” she was standing right in front of him now, looking straight at him. He raised his hands so he could grab her by her upper arm. But as he raised his hand the invisibility cloak started to slip off. His hands were visible now and she saw them before he had a chance to cover them.

She let out a shriek and ran back up the stairs. He followed closely, the invisibility cloak lay forgotten at the foot of the stairs. He had to admit, she was fast. And as he reached the top of the stairs, he saw that she had run into the room at the end of the hall and slammed the door close. Ha, like a locked door could keep him from taking her.

“Open up little Granger or I will break this door down.”

“Go away” she yelled back.

“Bombarda.”

She stood in the middle of the room with a thick book in her hands. Her hands were raised above her head.

“Who are you?” he didn’t say anything as he stepped closer. Her room was small, or maybe it only looked small because books were staked everywhere. Her bed was made, and he saw a purple bunny laying on top of the covers.  

“Who are you?” she asked again, her voices was steady. Stupid Gryffindor courage. Only she wasn’t a Gryffindor, but Draco was sure that, had she gone to Hogwarts, she would’ve been a Gryffindor.

“We can do this the easy way or the hard way. But either way, you’re coming with me.” He should’ve just grabbed her when she had walked past him in the kitchen. He could’ve been home by now.

“I’m not coming with you. If my sister hears about this, she’ll deal with you!”

He snickered, oh he was sure that that was the plan. Why else would the dark lord want little Granger? It’s not like she was special or something. He took another step towards her and she raised the book a little higher.

“Go away please,” she pleaded.

“Come on little Granger, don’t be like that.” He took another step and then his hand shot out and he grabbed her arm. She shrieked and hit his head with the book she had in her hand.

“Alright, I gave you a choice and you choose the hard way,” he said angerly. He had enough of this childish game.  

He pulled out his wand and casted a quick Stupefy. The girl looked at him with a childlike confusion before collapsing to the floor, the book still in her hand.

His aunt would mock that he hadn’t been able to capture her without stunning her but at the moment he was too tired to care. This entire year had been a mess and he just wanted to go home. But home wasn’t even home anymore. Not now the manor was being used as the Death Eater headquarters.

* * *

 

Hermione Granger would come home the next day and see her parents making flyers saying:

_Have you seen our daughter?_

_Missing since: 01/07_

_Please, come home darling!_

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and let me know what you think!  
> Also if you see any spellings/ grammar mistakes let me know so I can fix them.


End file.
